Not a Big Deal?
by World Aqua Marine
Summary: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall into the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive? "This is not a game, but a survival!" Rate T for blood, swearing and death.
1. Survive I : When things get wrong

**A/N**: This is my second try on self-insert fanfiction, I have this idea for quite a while and yeah...I want to try writing it!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine, I only used it as a base and add it with my imagination. OC is mine.

**My lovely Beta**: AaCcEeYy (...finally! I am so happy. I going to cry, Wahhh!)

**Summary**: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall in to the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive?

_-"This is not a game, but survival!"-_

* * *

_SNAP_!

Her bare foot lands on the forest floor, causing the dry branch to snap and prick through her foot, making it bleed. However, the owner doesn't have time to feel the pain. Her breathing quickens to a shallow pant as she runs through the deep forest.

Her short body is out of breath, her lungs are sore, but she continues.

She is running for her life.

Her foot finally reaches its limit as it stumbles on a nearby tree's root.

"Argh!" the brunette exclaims as her face slams to the ground. The pain shoots out like a sharp knife, and she lets out a hiss as she attempts to stand up again.

_I can't stop here! Not now!_

Her cheek throbs, and the sight of the thick, red liquid dripping from her face onto the ground makes her gasp. Her hand almost instinctively comes up to check. She winces from the pain and withdraws it, seeing her fingers coated in blood, the culprit a deadly-sharp stone at her feet.

"...Fuck," she curses, holding her hand to her wounded cheek as she begins to run again.

_Someone—anybody! Please help me!_

"Find that girl! She must be here somewhere!" The sound makes her heart leap out of her chest. She breaks into a cold sweat.

_No... no... NO!_

The voice is close, too close for comfort. She needs a place to hide, and quickly.

Without much thought, she lunges towards the bush and crawls behind a tree, covering herself with the foliage. Her body shivers violently from fear as the sound of rustling leaves comes closer and closer.

_Thump!_

Three men leap out of the branches, landing in the area she herself had just previously stood. She covers her mouth to hold her breath, staying as still as possible, but her heart is pounding so loudly she fears they might hear it. Peaking nervously through a crack in her hideout, she cranes her neck for a better view.

The three men dress in an oddly similar fashion, each wearing a deep, thigh-length, open-necked coat paired with dark-colored trousers— a style that wouldn't necessarily be considered "modern." Their clothes are all similarly adorned with the same fan-like symbol, red on the top and white on the bottom.

It is strangely familiar, yet she can't seem to remember.

_Who are they?_

"That brat must be around here somewhere" One man, seemingly the leader of the group, crouches down and uses his finger to touch the blood on the stone she fell over. "The blood is still fresh. She's not far."

"But we can't go on anymore..." The man with longer hair says as he looks ahead. His eyes are wary. "We have almost reached the border. If we go on, we may be ambushed by the Senju, and that will put us at the disadvantage."

_Sen...ju?_

"We Uchiha, will need to complete the mission," the leader says, frowning as he stands up. "That scroll we need to retrieve is what we stole from the Senju clan. It's contain a medical ninjutsu capable of saving many lives. We can't lose it to some brat!"

_U...chiha?_

"We need to report back to Tajima-sama," the third man says.

The other two glare and click their tongues in annoyance. The girl, still hiding in the bush, listens to the fading sound of rustling leaves as they depart. She tries to contain her pounding heart. Her little head pounds as it attempts to process what she had just overheard.

_That strange symbol... Senju? Uchiha?_

Then, suddenly, everything clicked. Her face paints itself with horror.

She is...

...in _NARUTO?!_


	2. Survive II : Dream? Reality?

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the favorites and reviews. Love you all! For this chapter, I wanted to try writing something emotional. I think it's a little plain, so I want to hear another opinion as well.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine— I only used it as a base and added it to my imagination. The OC is mine.

My Lovely Beta: AaCcEeYy _(She is lovely, I assure you!)_

**Summary:** War can bring many things. Conflict, competition, and death. It's get worse when you suddenly fall in to the world of shinobi with the body of a five year old! With no way of returning, no hope, and no home, will you be able to survive?

-"This is not a game, but survival!"-..

* * *

_(-Flash Back-)_

The first time the brunette wakes up; she thinks it is a dream.

She wakes on dry land, surrounded by forest. The fact that she is completely naked doesn't help to convince her that it might be real.

She feels an urge to cover herself as a cold wind passes over her, and she freezes when she notices something is totally wrong.

Why is she feeling cold anyway? She never felt cold in her dream. Looking down at her hands, she realized they are small— way too small for a nineteen year-old college student. They were more suited for a kindergartener. It was then that she realized she was no longer in her usual form. No, she was currently in the body of a five year-old.

_A dream. It's a dream, _she repeats to herself reassuringly.

She digs her toes into the dirt. It feels like ground.

Narrowing her eyes, she scans the floor. The ground felt_ too_ real. Too real to be a dream. The dirt clung to the undersides of her feet, a sensation all too familiar. Her dreams had never been so realistic. They have never felt so lifelike.

She pinches herself, squeezing the skin so hard she hisses. She rubs her red skin as she blinks in confusion.

It hurts?

She stands, still convinced it is a dream. There is no way she would have woken up in the forest wearing absolutely nothing. With this belief, she starts to walk carefully with her bare feet, trying to find something to get her out of this ridiculous illusion. Beginning to tread across the dirt, she is startled by a loud explosion.

"What's that...?" The brunette wonders out loud, ignoring her young voice. Full of curiosity and wonder, the girl follows the strange sound wearily.

A bad feeling forms in the pit of her stomach.

As she approaches the scene, the sound of metal clashes in the air, and she quickly moves to hide in the nearby bush. It feels a itchy with all the grass poking against her naked frame. Laying low to the ground, thanks to her small body, she pokes her head out to the clearing in front of her.

The land is wrecked. What she sees leaves her dumbfounded. Various craters decorate the ground as if there had been a bombing. People are _fighting._ The girl blinks, rubbing her eyes as she stares at the scene before her with pure confusion. She can't believe her eyes when she sees the people battling with one other, katana against katana.

_Seems like last night's movie is really rubbing off on me, _she says, taking a deep breath,

Watching the combat, she notices something strange about the people fighting. They wear somewhat ancient-looking armor. Their armor separates them clearly into two different groups— the red group and the gray group. Their aggressive attitudes towards each other shows they don't exactly get along, what with their exchanges of swears and sword jabs.

No, they are definitely far from the word "friends."

In just a moment, the situation changes. The formerly-equal power of both groups shifts in favor of the red-armored men as one of the men in gray is struck down, his throat slit with his eyes still widened in shock. It happens so quickly he doesn't even have the chance to cry or scream in pain. The horrible scene makes the lone observer gasp in fear. However, this was a minuscule fear compared to her panic towards the stoic killer that looked unaffected by the blood that stained his face and clothes. The man's eyes are cold as ice, and they send a shiver down her spine.

The victim's body falls down like a puppet without a string. The sight of the oozing blood from the stilled body makes her sick. He is certainly dead.

She reaches her limit. Feeling a sudden surge of nausea, she gags in her mouth, choking it down to prevent vomiting.

_They kill people without even blinking an eye! They… They just killed a person— a _human!

It was then that she questioned herself again.

Was this really a dream?

The answer seems so hasty.

She gathers the courage to look up again. This time, however, the brunette's face pales as the fight comes to an end, the result surfaced. The dead bodies litter the ground. Only three red-armored men remain, tainted with the enemies' blood. The red liquid covers the battlefield sickeningly, showing its cruelty.

"Where is it?" one of the men asks, looking as though he is searching for something. He turns to the still barely-alive body impaled with a katana and kicks him in the gut. "Where did you worthless scumbags hide the scroll?"

The scream of pain from the person who have been kicked can be heard throughout the forest. He is barely alive.

"...L-like I will...t-tell you," the person stained in his own blood rasped back, not giving in to the pain.

The kicker's eyes darken. For an instant, she almost forgets her breath as she sees the red glint in his eyes. "Then die."

Within a few seconds, the blood-covered katana was once again in the man's hand. He holds it over his head, ready to cut down the dying man, but is stopped at the last moment by another who survived.

"Just leave him be. He is going to die from blood loss anyway." Another person in red armor intervenes. His calm attitude exhibits an aura of authority, giving the girl the idea that he must be the leader. "We still need to find the missing scroll to complete the mission."

The man with a sword in his hand glances at his companions with a click of his tongue, obeying, but mocking the injured man with eyes full of hatred nonetheless. "I hope you die in the most painful way, you piece of trash."

That's when the three victors disappeared. The girl widens her eyes in surprise, her glance darting here and there, but there is no trace of them.

She couldn't believe it.

_They left the injured man to die slowly? REALLY?_

The brunette debates with herself on whether or not she should go into the scene.

"Shit, why thinking so hard? It should be a dream, shouldn't it?" She put her palm to her face and let out a rather shaky sigh.

Even if she tries to tell herself that it's not real, why does her heart feel the opposite?

_Damn, I need to get the answer _now.

_Maybe that man can answer my question._

Gut feeling or not, she decides on it still being a dream, her reasoning that it doesn't quite feel like reality. Forcing her weak leg to stand up from her hiding place, she slowly approaches the silent battlefield. She picks up the nearby abandoned coat which was ripped, soiled, but still usable. The girl sighs in relief as she wraps herself in its warmth, not minding a bit as it loosely hangs off her five year-old body. At least she wasn't naked.

Gathering all the courage she can muster, her legs move stiffly towards the wounded. She tries to avoid the dead bodies. She needs an answer: Was this a dream?

When she comes close to him, the blood drains out of her face. He is still barely alive. The blood oozing from his torso drips to the ground, creating a slowly-growing puddle She couldn't believe that he was still alive, that he was still _breathing._

She feels like the air around her was heavy. The question she wants to ask vanishes into the thin air as she gasps.

_Breath idiot, BREATH!_

Finally calming herself, she retains her composure. It's not like she has a blood phobia, but the sight of someone being stabbed was not really something anybody was ready to see. Remembering what her purpose in the first place, she curses at herself.

"Damn it!" She darts to his side and begins to try to cover the wound, but it is too late. Judging from all the blood pouring out of him, it would be a bigger surprise if he _did_ survive. "Mister, don't you die on me!"

The quickly-fading man slowly opens a dark, unfocused eye. He has lost too much blood to even recognize anyone. "...Sc-scroll," he rasps.

"W-what are you saying right now?!" She almost shouts at him. She continues her frantic attempts at covering his wounds.

_Who is this man? Doesn't he care that he's dying?!_

"H-h... hidden under that... tree," he starts, gasping with pain. "Scroll." His eyes guide her to the left while his limp hand points to the nearest tree. "Please... hide it from them..."

"Them?" she repeats carefully. She panics as she sees his eyes begin to drift. "Wait, answer my question first! Why does everything feel so real? Why?"

Her pleading goes unheard as the man finally reaches his limited. He smiles and mumbles. "...Thank you."

His eyelids close, never to open again for all eternity. The girl's eyes widen, tears pouring out of her large dark eyes.

_No no no no no NO!_

"Wake up! Please, answer me!"

His breathing has stopped.

He has already answered her question.

Her hands shake uncontrollably as she hold his. His pulse has vanished and his body temperature lowers. It was_ cold_. Her hand is covered with blood— his blood. His _life._

This is real.

This is not an illusion. This is reality.

Her mind goes blank. she can't think, she can't feel. She just stays there, fingers caked in blood, like a statue. Her heart is cold as ice. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting there for.

She vomits. It's painful, as nothing is in her stomach.

She gives in to the urge of disgust. The corpse, the blood, and the cruelty are all true. The brunette forgets the corpse in front of her as she lets the stress, sorrow and fear consume her thoughts. Her head goes rabid with questions of "what," "why," and "how."

_How is this real?_

_What is going on?_

_What is happening?_

_Why is she here?_

She feels,lost. Only a tiny bit of her thoughts has registered the man's final, dying wish. She slowly manages to stand up, albeit lifelessly, and she walks towards the tree. Her eyes wander around the ground, noticing the different shades of soil. Her body moves toward the previously-indicated spot, and her hand begin digging. After around one to two minutes, she finds the scroll. She stares at it blankly, at a loss as for what she should do with it.

Her mind returns to a flurry of questions.

What about her family? How will they feel when they discover that she's gone?

_Maybe I was thrown into the middle of a war in Japan,_ she thinks, looking at the katana and weird armor that was definitely _not_ from her time period.

Her fingers absent-mindedly rub the dirt off the scroll.

Her eyes swell with tears again, and her lips quiver to prevent her desperate whimpers.

"Dad... Mom... Where are you?"

She weeps like a child waking up from a nightmare. Curling herself up into a ball, she clasps her hand around the scroll as if it is her only hope.

"Where is it?" a voice cuts out harshly from beyond the brush. It startles her. With heart full of fear, she quickly hides herself behind the trees.

She knows this voice. _They've come again!_

"We can always ask him, right?" another man replies. The sound of rustling leaves comes closer, causing her to gulp as she tightens her mouth to shut up the whimpers threatening to come out. The girl don't even dare to take a peek she was so scared.

For a moment, the voices stop, leaving the girl with nothing but the sound of shuffling foot steps. Someone speaks up, and this time, it's another man. "He is dead."

"I should have stabbed him in the shoulder," The first man grunts, his voice was irritated. "And now he really is just trash."

"We can't assume it's like that." The owner of the third voice states calmly. "Look at his face and his gesture. Looks like he was found by somebody."

_Shit, they know!_

The brunette bites her lip as she makes a decision, a pathetic one.

She runs.

They see her.

"That girl! She has the scroll— go after her!"

She doesn't even had a time to process who just spoke. The only thing she can do is run.

_(-End of Flash Back-)_

The brunette finally releases her breath. Her clear black eyes are half-lidded, revealing her tired state as both of her tiny hands still clutch on the scroll, blood still streaming from her cheek.

_What do I do?_

* * *

How could she end up in the world of ninjas? How?

The last thing she remembered from the real world was kissing her dad goodnight, closing her eyes, and going to sleep. That was it. Never had she thought something would happen. Who would?

_Life is unfair._

Why did fate choose her of all people? She was just a bookworm who enjoyed reading on a daily basis, occasionally watching anime as a hobby. She couldn't remember anyone in her family being a ninja, neither did she have a rare Kekkei Genki that forced her to flee to another dimension— the topic of many a fan-fiction.

Just an ordinary, plain life.

And yet, coincidence or not, fate just happened to pick _her_.


	3. Survive III : A Person Who is Weak

**A/N: **Hi there! WAM is reporting here! Thank you for your support in this story. Eventhough there are not so much comment and stuff, I really love all of the people who add this story in Favorite and see this story having a potential as well as interesting. Thank you!

I also want to inform you guys that I don't intend for the main character to be Mary-sue, she can still cry like a baby and broken down being insane. That's life, wasn't it? But since I'm still a newbie at this, please remind me if I went overboard.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, I only used it as a base and add it with my imagination. The OC is mine.

**Summary**: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall in to the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive?

-"This is not a game, but survival!"-

* * *

_What will she do?_

The brunette curls into a ball, she felt a sharp pain in her foot and cheek but she ignores it. The pain will go numb by when the times past. What's not going to be gone is the pain in her heart. Losing everything in one night is hard,_ extremely_ hard. It's as if her heart just stopping, her brain keeps denying the truth.

She sits in her hiding place for many hours, staring absently into the space. Judging from the color of the sky turning yellow, It's will be a few hours before the sunset. It is a common knowledge that staying in the forest during the night without proper equipment is a suicidal act. The truth is... her heart has no willed. Her body felt limp, not willing to do anything.

It's so funny when thing ends up unexpectedly. She is just some university student that don't have any dream nor hobby. Average grade and look. Lived in a warm family of four, Her father, mother, her brother and herself. Losing all these things in one day is just too cruel. It's felt so bad she want to die. She has no purpose to live.

_If she lost everything, why should she keep living?_

'Please hid it from them' The man last wish echo inside her ear, his eyes are pleading and giving this task to her, some girl that he doesn't even know.

_He is really insane. _She forces a laugh in her throat._ At least she can laugh now, maybe her mental is still stable enough._

At that moment, The brunette has made an important decision.

She deeply inhales, concentrate, raising both of hand and...

SLAP!

The sound of her hand hitting her face intersperse through the forest. The girl hissed in pain as her hands rubbing her cheek. Yes, this is not a good way to gain control of herself, but it works anyway.

Right now she needs to get a grip on herself. First, she needs to keep the (unintentionally) promise of that man. Even if this is a promise she could completely ignore, simply because it is not her business; however, if she doesn't have any purpose to be alive, she would die without even trying. No, that's not how she is going to end her life. No way. As small as the purpose of her life, she will cling to it with all her might.

Because if there is no purpose, how can she continue to _live_.

She will become an empty shell.

_Nothing_ is left.

The brunette bit down her lip to prevent a whimper. There is no time to be weak, even if she really is weak by nature, since this world is still having a war raging everywhere.

_Now there is another issue. _She signed, absently roll down the scroll. _This ridiculous world is Naruto, a fictional world that **should** not exist._

It felt so wrong when she really ends up in one. Just the first hour after she has awakened, she really saw a dozen of corpses and people killing each other just simply for one scroll. People don't treat people as human, they were threat as disposable tool. The difference in the social value of this world and her world make her sick. From what she sees in Naruto's story line, these ninjas hold their pride above their lives. Interact with them is like walking through the land of bomb which can easily make you die.

Even Hashirama is one of the people that have opinion in peace and doesn't kill her at sight, but what will guarantee that other people will have the same view. With her ink jet eyes and hair, without careful look she could end up as an Uchiha brat, it has possibility that she will be beheaded even before her foot lay on their compound area.

And what's really left her a question is... Where the hell is she in this timeline? Before both Hashirama and Madara were born, or after they are born. She doesn't want to face war for the rest of her life, it's not like she _cares _about them. She never meets them, never know them than in the manga and no relation with them. Why did she have to save them?

_Fuck the plot! The future be damn!_

She is not here to play a game by being a hero to save some people she read only in the manga or bring world peace.

She only needs to _survive_ this!

The brunette, successfully gather her thought, pushing herself up. Her heart keeps pounding against her chest, because of fear

The first thing to do is to find somewhere is safe to stay the night. A _home_, a place to stay, even though she doesn't think there is a place where there is safe. This is not her world. Everything is foreign, weird, and scary. She has no ounce of confidence that she will survive, but she has to. She must survive.

Trying to inhale deeply, she took the first step. The girl wince in pain as her feet dig into the ground.

_No shoes, remember?_

"First step and I just realized that my feet hurt." She humors with herself, her voice still a bit shaky. "This is Oh-so a great start."

Looking down to her feet, they were full of scratches and wound. It won't be a good idea to walk around with bare foot. Trying to look for a solution, she has taken notice at the piece of cloth covering loosely on her young body. Without giving much thought, the girl grabs the handful of cloth around the corner of the cloth then proceed to rip it apart. When she was satisfied, she then uses it to wrap around her foot. It's really fortunate that there is no splinter in the wound or else it will be a real pain to remove them without any proper equipment.

.

.

.

_Just twenty damn minutes and I'm sweating like crazy!_

She wants to scream out loud in frustration yet retaining herself to do so. The brunette is too thirsty, her throat is sore from dehydration. She could only curse her stupidity. Of course, the most important factor in surviving is water. How could she not see the importance of this. Even if she was born in Asia, which is absolutely hot, but with the help of air condition, she can always keep herself cool. The last thing she wants to do is walking in the forest with the sun shining above her head.

Which she is currently doing _that_ at the moment.

Cursed her fate.

She doubt she even walked for a mile when the route she take couldn't be called a route. There are trees everywhere, their root surface on the ground makes her trip over and over, not to mention the rock lying on the ground that she needs to climb over and over with her pathetic five years old.

She decides to walk down to the way that those Uchiha men spoke of. They say something about the boarder between the two clans. It is quite a risky decision, seeing how much hatred the two clans have for each other. It's possible that there will be a lot of conflict and a fight but being here in the sharingan user territory isn't good either. She has what they need and will definitely hunt for her head, so by being in the unexpected place is what she is going to do.

She could handle being called an idiot. She has never been called bright before anyway.

The forest surrounds her is so quiet, even the slightest sound could make her jump. If this is somewhere she know, it would be like going to camping and hiking with her family. However, this is not her home. Every time she turned toward the darkness deep inside the forest, she would imagine someone hiding behind those trees, waiting for her to lower her guard and kill her off. She knows that there is no one there, yet the fear makes her mind becomes restless.

It is the insecurity that drives many people insane.

**_You are alone... You are going to die._**

The darkness in the back of her mind muttered darkly.

_I'm not! My family is waiting for me!_

Her positive side counter, yet the darkness still remains amuse.

**_How are you sure? You might not go back._**

_I will. Even if it is only one percent, even if it takes years, I will go back._

Her darkness chuckle at her fake determination.

**_You know that you have no hope. You don't even know why you appeared here in the first place. You cannot go back._**

_If I have a way to come here, then I can go that way back._

**_This is what you are trying to convince yourself to think, isn't it?_**

**_Deep down you know that you can't. Why keep struggling?_**

_I-I have a promise to keep..._

The positive thought keeps pushing, but it becomes quieter as the time passed.

**_That promise? Don't make me laugh. You are just clinging to that because of pity toward that man. It's nothing compared to your own problem._**

_I-_

**_Give up on everything._**

**_Just die, and you will be free._**

_No! Stop talking damn it!_

**_Why keep walking with that empty hope? Since the beginning, you are nothing but a coward._**

**_You have no willed._**

**_You have no home._**

**_You have nothing!_**

**_Why do you want to survive?_**

**_WHY?_**

_YOU KNOW NOTHING!_

**_I know everything about you! I am YOURS true feeling, thought, and darkness._**

_... I don't want to admit that I have no hope..._

_I just don't want to die without doing anything... It's pathetic..._

Her eye sting as the tear rolled down her cheek, yet she forced the whimper down her throat. The weak attempt isn't working at all. Both of her legs eventually stops, as her willed has been broken. Her negative thought is right. How could someone like _her, a social-shy, book worm and weak,_ can survive in this twisted world.

There is really no hope for her.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" The girl only stares into the space, mumbling quietly to herself.

The only answer she receives is silence. As if she could expect an answer, she is alone after all.

That is when a tiny light lit up at the end of the tunnel. Even the sound is faint and seem far away. She could recognize it so clearly.

It's the sound of _water_.

_Maybe there are still tiny hope left._


End file.
